Escape
by Angel.Star.Moon
Summary: This is a daydream that was made into a story. Jacob is the best friend of Audrey, and when she comes to his room late at night, will he leave everything to help her and uncover the secrets she hides?
1. Chapter 1

1. Beginning

I hear a sharp tap at my window and groan. There is only one person that could be. Audrey. Rolling out of bed I open the window, shiver at the cold and close it again quickly, noiselessly as soon as Audrey is inside. While holding 2 large shoulder bags.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She retorted in response.

"But where are you going?" I asked slowly, still trying to shake off my sleepiness as she strode across my room, filling my own bag full of _my_ clothes and money.

"Away. Far away." Was Aud's curt answer. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good and she obviously didn't want to say anything. Audrey is of medium height, with warm, wavy chestnut brown hair and brown eyes so dark that sometimes they looked black and pale skin.

The complete opposite to me. My name is Jacob and I'm really tall-just under 2 metres, in fact. I have black hair and blue eyes.

Whatever sleep had that lingered after Audrey's short answer left as soon as I understood what she was doing.

"You're leaving?! For good? And you want _me_ to come with you?" I asked, incredulous.

Audrey paused, surprised at the tone of my voice, and slowly turned from the dresser she had been sifting through to face me. I was shocked to see her eyes glittering in the moonlight-Audrey _never _cried. Ever. Suddenly, comprehension flowed over me like a club to the head. "Did something happen?"

Aud grimaced, but stayed silent.

It was at this point that I stroke over to her, but with two feet between us. She stayed silent, her body still. "Aud-" I began, but then both of our head swivelled to my desk, where my phone was playing-"Monsters" my Matchbook Romance- alerting me to a caller. I recognised the caller ID and frowned, looking up at Audrey, who suddenly went deathly pale and backed up against the wall. It was her home phone, which meant only one thing. Her parents.

Now is as good a time as any to describe Audrey's parents. Her mother Theresa is a kind, gentle, loving person, and Audrey looks just like her. Audrey and her mother are very close. The only problem is Audrey's father, Victor. Aud hated him. He was the unopposed patriarch of the family and as far as I could tell, not someone you'd want to get angry at you. I picked up the phone and hit the answer button.

"Hello? Jacob? Are you there?" I signed. Audrey's mother, notorious for being very overprotective.

"I'm here," I replied tiredly, glancing at Audrey, who was still against the wall, staring at the phone as though it was a poisonous snake.

A gruff, brusque voice tool control of the phone and demanded "Where's Audrey?" Audrey's father. I knew that Audrey had heard his voice, for she whimpered and sat on the floor, her head on her knees.

"I'm not sure." I said, eying Audrey carefully. "What's wrong? Isn't she at home?"

"No, she's not!" Victor snapped at me through the phone. "We wouldn't be asking you if she was here."

"Please Jacob, do you know where she is? I –we – just want her home." Theresa pleaded.

I sighed. I hated lying, but at least my face wouldn't give me away, I was a terrible liar.

"My best bet would be checking her friend Maria's Kasmina's house, then the local parks. She can't have come this far by herself. "Did she tae anything?" I ask, playing the innocent friend, ignoring the bags at my bed.

I could hear Theresa walking into her room, saying "Mostly just clothes, toiletries… she took all her money, some jewellery, some of her beloved books…that's it. OH!" She gasped.

"What is it?" I ask, concerned.

"She-she took the photo of her self and her nonno-her grandfather." She explained quickly. "Audrey would never leave without it." Her voice trembled.

I looked at my digital alarm clock, groaning inwardly. Five o'clock was the cruel display time.

If we wanted to leave, it'd better be soon. My resolve hardened, and I said "I'm sorry Theresa, but I have to go back to sleep. Email me updates. Bye." I shut the phone, looking down at Audrey and helping her up. She dusted herself off as I finished packing my bag: money; mobile; USBs; iPod; 2 well-loved books; food; and two bottles of water from the pantry just outside my room.

When I returned, Audrey was ready to leave.

I zipped up my bag, put my shoes and leather jacket on and said "So, where are we going?"


	2. Destination

2. Destination: Forks (maybe you'd prefer spoons?)

"Here." Audrey said, pointing to a destination on a map as we sat in the back of a nearly deserted airport restaurant, going through our plan out of the view of any cameras.

"_Washington? _But we live in Jacksonville, Florida and you want us to go to Washington?"

Audrey rolled her dark eyes at my dramatics, and leaned over the map, her finger on a tiny dot. "Not just Washington," she whispered "but _Forks_, Washington."

I looked up at her, sarcastically. "Are you joking? I'm sure that your parents won't think that a Twilight fan such as yourself would find any comfort in the place where her fiction fantasies come alive."

She looked at me then, victorious. "Ah, but Jake, you've forgotten one thing…" She leaned in, whispering into my ear "they don't even know that Forks actually _exists_."

I withdrew, a small smile playing on my face. Suddenly Forks didn't seem like such a bad idea.

After arriving at the miniscule airport, which was only an hour's drive to Forks, we rented a small, cheap car and set off for Forks. The town of Forks is small, quiet and the people are generally very kind and polite. We drove up to a small brick hotel, clearly a renovated cottage-type building.

"It's very …quaint." Audrey said apprehensively, looking at the small house. I could already see her fear of lace, ruffles, doilies and nosy people on her face.

I laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll check in, you come in with a hat and sunnies on –it's a bright day, and all the locals are- while being weighed down with bags. Keep quiet, don't cause a scene and it'll be fine."

Audrey glared at me. "I wasn't intending to cause a scene."

After we were in the hotel room, I pulled out the poster the lady at the reception had given me. "Look, Aud, a festival! A chance to have some fun and blend in with the locals-its perfect!"

Audrey looked at me sarcastically, "What happened to not making a scene?" She asked me sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Come on, Audrey. We'll be just two kids out for fun at a carnival. Please? " I wheedled, begging on my knees in front of her. She laughed and finally succumbed to my pleads. "Alright, but we never separate."

That night, we brought our tickets at the entrance and went on a few rides – the giant slide, bumper cars and to end the night, a ride on the Ferris wheel. Big mistake.

"I've never been on a Ferris wheel, you know. I've always wanted to, but never got around to it." Audrey mused, looking out of our compartment.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I reply, looking out as we slowly go higher up.

Audrey looks at me suddenly, about to say something as the ride jolts to a sudden stop. "What's going on?" She asks instead, trying to look down at the ride operator, which wasn't easy to do considering that we were almost at the top.

"Heaven knows. But don't worry about it," I said, stretching my legs out and putting the arms behind my head. "It'll be fixed eventually."

Audrey looked at me sharply and started grumbling. _"Eventually? _So much for not bringing attention upon ourselves."

I just chuckled in response and settled down for the long wait I knew to be ahead.

By the time we got off the ride, it was about two in the morning and we were tired. Practically dead on our feet, and I hadn't slept properly since yesterday when Audrey first tapped on my window. I managed to drive back to the hotel, stumble into our room and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.


	3. Revelations

3. Revelations

Both of us were so fatigued by the previous night that we had slept in until midday, and were just hanging around our room.

"So why did you run?" I asked Audrey suddenly, as we were sitting on the couch in our hotel room. She looked up, startled, as if pulled out of a reverie. She sighed, sadness and despair warring on her face. Audrey moved closer, so that we sat directly opposite one another, with our knees just touching.

"Not all forms of hurt are physical. Emotional abuse doesn't leave a physical mark, which is why so many orribile animale-horrible animals- can get away with it." At those last few words her face quickly turned to one of bitterness.

"So let me get this straight." I knew I had to keep my emotions –especially anger and any form of pity- to myself; otherwise she would shut down and never let me in again. "He (The only He is her father Victor) hurt you here –I gently touched her forehead- and here." Now I softly touched my chest, covering it with my palm. She smiled, tiredly, reaching out to cover my hand with her own.

"Yes. Almost everyday I was being put down, told off for doing nothing or for something completely stupid. Told I would amount to nothing if I didn't do better at this, get that A grade so I can get into that university course. No ifs, buts or whys. It's "go to uni or else". Every time I went out with my friends I would be silently panicking, wondering what I was to come home to, what the punishment would be. I never left and came home without some retribution afterwards, whether it was being completely ignored by Him or sobbing myself to sleep. Most people feel safe in their homes, and happy. I didn't." Her words had dropped to a whisper as she tried to hold the tears in her eyes back.

"Its okay. You're safe. You're with me now. He will never hurt you like that again." I chanted it over and over like a mantra as I slowly rocked her back and forth, the chest of my orange t-shirt now drenched with tears. Her tears slowly subsided and she was able to look up at me.

"I'm so sorry about that." Audrey said, still sniffling a little. "You asked so I thought you deserved to know."

"I know. And thankyou."

She looked up at me then with surprise. "For what?"

"For telling me." I told her as I twisted a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I know it was really hard for you to confide in me, and I'm glad you did." I smiled an easy smile at her and she relaxed, but frowned when she saw my expression turn serious. "What?" She asked.

"I stand by what I said before. I _will_ stay with you and I _will _make sure that he can never hurt you again."

I felt her smile against my chest as she snuggled in. I held her tighter and Audrey soon drifted off to sleep.

_Later that day at Twilight…_

We were strolling along, just like a 'couple', gently holding hands in a park.

"We can't keep doing this, you know." I told Audrey, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She blinked a few times as she looked up at me, as if to clear her head, and sighed. "I know, but I'm not ready to go back yet."

The next week passed like this. The two of us together, just floating in contentment.

**Author's Note: Sorry all for the wait...I've been a little occupied. Reviews are better than the Cullen boys and Jacob (depending on your preference) just after a shower. **


	4. Flight

**Author's Note: Hey all, well it has been fun to write this, but this is the prologue. I kept it short and sweet, but feel free to send me some love and review! (Did I mention that I'm writing another story? Well, I am.) ******

Chapter 4: Flight

At the end of the week, Aud wanted a change of scenery – not because she was bored of Forks, as she assured me, but because we needed to keep moving around to avoid being noticed. In a few hours time we had packed our bags, checked out, returned the car and walked the remaining few minutes to the airport terminal. Once we were inside, the plan was to get the soonest and cheapest flight to Boston. But at the last minute, as we were going towards the ticket booth, I changed my mind.

"I'm going home." I suddenly told her.

"No! You know I can't go back!" Audrey paused, her tone softening. "My house isn't just a home anymore." She drew in a shaky, slow breath moving a step closer and closing the gap between us, eyes blazing.

I couldn't resist. I gently touched her shoulders, leaned in slowly and gave her a soft, sweet, inviting kiss.

"So come with me then."

Audrey's face showed the torn feelings I knew she felt.

"Look Aud, I know it will be hard and it will take a lot. You will never have to leave my side. You never have to go near Him. Just come and be with me. My voice softened. "I will protect you. You will be safe with me." I broke our embrace, taking a step towards our terminal. "What do you choose?"

She looked up at me then, smiling. "I choose you. I choose my home." She said softly, staring confidently into my green eyes.

"The let's go home." I said, grabbing her hand and guiding her to the gateway that would eventually lead to our home.


End file.
